The Decepticons Rise Again
by Viper96
Summary: After Predacons Rising. All seems ok on cybetron but an old enemy returns and this time there may be no stopping him and his army. Please post reviews I need them.
1. Chapter 1

Transformers Prime

The Decepticons Rise Again

Cybertron, a metallic sphere of technology and science, beyond the belief of mankind, so much has happened on this very planet, a civil tore the planet into two sides. These two sides were the heroic Autobots and the brutal Decepticons. These two sides were led by great leaders, the autobots had Optimus who put his men before himself, he sacrificed himself to save the allspark from the evil Unicron who wished to consume it. He hid the Allspark in his own spark thus ensuring his demise by becoming one with the allspark. Planet cybertron was beginning to return to its prime state. However problems were arising as no off-worlders had arrived and the autobots were beginning to worry as the days went by. Meanwhile in deep space a new problem was about to take fold.

Above a wasteland planet called Chaar a medium sized battle cruiser decloaked over the planet. On the bridge four Decepticons were at control posts, going over information from the planet below. One con entered the room and started issuing.

Onslaught: "Sideways report!"

Sideways: "I'm working on locating our first target within the Shadowzone sir, I'm sure I'll find Soundwave no problem"

Onslaught: "Oh what makes so sure of that"

Sideways: "I've been to the Shadowzone and I know the rules are slightly different there in finding a fellow con."

Onslaught: "Are you even sure he's in the Shadowzone"

Sideways stopped typing suddenly and turned his head towards Onlsaught.

Sideways: "Don't doubt me sir, he's my brother I can sense his spark as well Lazerbeak's"

Onslaught: "Hmm, whatever let me know when you find something, Hardtop is Megatron's life signal on the planet below"

Hardtop: "Yeah still in the same fraggin position as he was five nanoclicks ago"

Onslaught: "I agree that we missed a good battle back on cybetron against Unicron but watch that voice box of yours or I'll rip out permanently".

Hardtop: "ALL RIGHT! Don't blow a fuse, he's in grid 1 Alpha"

Onslaught: "Flamewar, Blackout, prepare to disembark for the planet below."

Flamewar: "Remind me again of why we are doing this."

Onslaught: "On cybertron we saw that megatron had been corrupted by unicron, it was this very variable that caused him to lose his inner decepticon. I believe that underneath that his decepticon blood still runs through his circuitry".

"You believe it but I know it"

The three cons turned to face the entrance were a new con had just entered.

Flamewar: "You truly believe that Megatron will return, Cyclonus"

Cyclonus: "I've seen it from where I come from"

Flamewar: "I still find hard to believe that you are from the future"

Cyclonus: "Yet everything I've told you so far has been true"

Flamewar: "Hmmm"

There short confrontation was quickly stopped by beeping noises coming from Sideway's control panel.

Onslaught: "Sideways, what is it"

Sideways: "I've locked on Soundwave to sir, opening Space bridge now."

All optics turned to a glowing green light that instantly appeared with Sideways standing directly in front of it. There was a short moment of hesitation but then a small buzzing noise came soaring closer and closer until a small aerial bird creature flew into the control room and landed on Sideways. It was lazerbeak who then turned to see its master running the portal into this dimension. His glass casing was slightly cracked and his armour was showing a few dents in it. He took one step forward but suddenly collapsed to the ground.

Sideways: "Soundwave!"

Sideways rushed to his brother's side, helping him up from the ground.

Onslaught: "Get him to the medical bay quickly!"

Sideways: "Yes sir"

Onslaught: "keep monitoring Megatron's position until we return".

With this Onslaught, Soundwave, Sideways and Cyclonus headed for the Medical Bay. It was not long and soon they entered the room with a Microscope suddenly transforming into a spider like creature.

Scalpel: "Oh a new patient, excellent, lay him on ze table, Diagnostic drones scan him."

After a short few nanoclicks, Scalpel gave his report.

Scalpel: Ze patient needs an energon infusion, its working now, this will take five nanoclicks."

As he said within five nanoclicks soundwave's screen burst into life and looked around the room at the cons that were looking at him.

Onslaught: "So how do we know he's back at optimal efficiency?"

Soundwaves voice gurgled into life a spoke a familiar way

Soundwave : "Soundwave superior, Autobots inferior."

Sideways: "That's prove enough for me"

Onslaught: "Very well, Cyclonus tell Flamewar and Blackout I will take and Sideways and Soundwave to the surface to meet Megatron. Sideways we'll meet at the space in five cycles, give your brother an update on the situation"

Sideways: "Got it"

Back on the bridge onslaught was standing next to the space bridge with a diagnostic drone when Soundwave and Sideways entered.

Sideways: "We're ready to rumble sir"

Onslaught: "Good activate the space bridge to megatrons position.

Meanwhile below on the planet Chaar a storm was picking up over the harsh wasteland as mountains were crumbling and the sea was evaporating. The planet was dying and soon it would detonate, destroying anything that stood in its way. Amongst the many pillars of rock was a single Decepticon, it was megatron he had been wandering aimlessly throughout the planet out of regret. Deep down a part of his inner evil had risen, he was beginning to regret his actions on cybertron, he was once a warlord known throughout all of cybertron, his allies cheered his name while his enemies feared him to the core. He just could not feel like himself anymore and he did not know why. As he rested in a nearby cave the ground began to rattle at the sound of something familiar to him. He stood up in cautiousness of what it could be. Suddenly a light emerald energy burst open right in front of him. He knew what it was, it was a space bridge, he positioned himself in a defensive stance in anticipation of what might be next. He could suddenly hear footsteps approaching closer and closer, until eventually three shapes stood out of the portal.

Megatron: "Onslaught, Sideways… Soundwave?"

Onslaught: "Indeed lord megatron, rightful leader of the Decepticons"

Megatron: "I'm afraid the decepticons are no more"

Onslaught: "We know megatron, we saw what happened on cybertron and we've come reclaim our leader"

Megatron: "NO! I now know of what oppression is and I've lost my taste"

Onslaught: "This only happened because you were possessed by Unicron were you not"

Megatron: "Yes indeed Onslaught"

Onslaught: "Well soundwave tells us this is not the first time you have been oppressed yourself."

This comment made Megatron raise an optic in confusion.

Megatron: "Please explain what you mean by this"

Sideways: "On earth you were being controlled by unicron who took control your body when he first awakened and then when the Nemesis came alive it tortured you did not"

Megatrons regret for his actions on cybertron had suddenly sky rocketed, he had got over these oppressions in the past, why had this one been different. He was very close to returning to the warlord role and then Onslaught sealed the deal.

Onslaught: "Even before that in the pits of Kaon we were oppressed by the high council and that's why you began the campaign of the Decepticons, did you not."

Megatron's eyes shot wide open in sudden realisation, the dark energon around his hands suddenly burned in fury at himself. Onslaught knew it had worked megatron was truly a Decepticon once more.

Onslaught: "All hail Megatron"

The three cons bowed in respect to their master who had returned. Megatron then stood forward and spoke in his proud tone.

Megatron: "Indeed my fellow brethren but I think that I should start new, a new Decepticon empire headed by leader with a better name to represent my new power. From now on call me Galvatron"

All: "ALL HAIL GALVATRON"

Galvatron: "We must return to your ship and head to cybetron to reclaim in the name of the Decepticons".

Onslaught: "Hardtop activate the Space bridge, our rightful leader Galvatron has returned"

Behind them the spacebridge burst open and the four cons proceeded in.

Meanwhile back on cybetron team prime were at a low morale since optimus prime had joined the well of allsparks. Ultra mangus had recovered and was discussing the problems of no new autobots so far.

Ultra Mangus: "I need to know why the communication signal we sent has not been picked so far."

Wheeljack: "Hard to say chief still no sign of a problem with communication grid itself".

Smokescreen: "Maybe the bots are just taking a while to get here from wherever they are"

Ultra Mangus: "Even so we must keep our sensors open for anything"

Smokescreen: "Huh roger sir"

Ultra Mangus: "We all miss him soldier, but you know as well as I do he would want us to restore our home to its prime"

Smokescreen: "I know sir"

Wheeljack: "Hey Mangus, bulkhead just sent a message saying he, bumble and arcee have tracked down Shockwave and are pursuing him."

Ultra Mangus: "Open a groundbridge, I'm not letting this decepticon sneak away this time"

Wheeljack: "On it."

Above the Planet in high orbit and cloaked ship hovered over the planet. In the medical bay Galvatron awoke from his rest and walked to the command deck with Onslaught who was telling him about the fate of Optimus prime.

Galvatron: "You're sure that he's offline Onslaught"

Onslaught: "Positive sir we saw it with our own optics from the command bridge of The Predator"

Galvatron: "And this Cyclonus says from the future did he not"

Onslaught: "Yes he was one guided us to Earth to the exact spot where Dark Star Saber lay and we retrieved and put in the armoury for you. Also he appears to be extremely loyal to you, he spent megacycles tracking your energy signature to find you on Chaar"

Galvatron: "Well from what I've seen so far he should make a fine warrior to serve me"

Onslaught: "Speaking of which we have located Shockwave and Starscream on the planet surface shall we retrieve them."

Galvatron: "Where are they?"

Onslaught: "Shockwave is near the old smelting pits and starscream is in a large area with what appears to be three Predacons nearby".

Galvatron: "Indeed, send Blackout, Hardtop and Flamewar to retrieve Shockwave, I'll go with Sideways and Soundwave to get Starscream"

Onslaught: "By the way how are your powers handling"

Galvatron: "I believe I've learned how to control them, the Predacons will give me a real test on how they work"

Onslaught: "It should be a good battle"

Megatron: "One other piece I should is, other than those autobot ships you attacked earlier is there any new autobots yet"

Onslaught: "No sir, Sideways installed a jamming on the communication grid before the autbots signal got too far, those ships were probably close enough to receive the message."

Galvatron: "Excellent work Onslaught, if Starscream does not wish to rejoin my cause then you shall be my first lieutenant in charge of military endeavours"

Onslaught: "in that case I hope starscream will be in one piece then"

Both of them let out a small chuckle at that comment as they entered the bridge, to see the other decepticons bow in respect to their leader.

Cyclonus: "All hail Galvatron".

Galvatron: "Sideways, Soundwave you're coming with me to find Starscream, Onslaught will brief the rest of you"

Back on Cybetron in what was the burial ground Darksteel and Skylynx were throwing around what appeared to be a large metal ball over the place while Predaking looked on with boredom and annoyance. He transformed into his robot form and called his brethren.

Predaking: "That's enough bring it to me my followers"

Skylynx: "Very well my lord"

Darksteel: "Yeah hahaha"

The two brought the large metal ball over to Predaking who then made a tear right down the middle and pulled out a battered Starscream. Starscreams body was a mess, it was covered in claw marks, burns energon leaking, one of his wings was missing. The helpless Starscream looked up in fear at the brutual king.

Predacon: "So Starscream have you had enough"

Starscream: "Yes please this torture has been going on for days please end it"

Predacon: "You would like that wouldn't you well too bad!"

Predaking threw the weak decepticon on to the ground underneath him and began smashing starscreams back with is foot. All starscream could think was "Help". As predaking prepared his flamethrower to extinguish starscreams spark a massive burst of purple energy came crashing into Predaking, knocking him back. Starscream screams optics with shock when he saw who saved. Standing in front of him was Galvatron.

Starscream: "Lord Megatron, why are you here I thought you left the cause!"

Galvatron: "I did and it was a fool's errand to do so, I have returned now known as Galvatron"

Starscream: "Catchy"

Sideways: "You can say that again"

Starscream turned to see Soundwave and Sideways behind him. With his strength he managed to stand up next to the three of them. Predaking, now furious readied for battle alongside Darksteel and Skylynx.

Galvatron: "Soundwave, Sideways, deal with the lackeys, predaking's mine"

With this Galvatron rushed towards predaking, who was still in robot mode. Galvatron then summoned to massive hammers and smashed Predaking away into a pile of rubble behind him, lying unconscious. Darksteel and Skylynx charged in beast mode towards the others, however Sideways and Soundwave raised their arms and opened two ground bridges, with the predacons in the middle. This caused the portals to short circuit, sending both predacons into the Shadowzone. Meanwhile Galvatron, retracted the hammers and summoned an explosive spear and threw it above where predaking was.

Galvatron: "Farewell your kingship"

With this the spear exploded trapping underneath while the others retreated through the portal.

On the other side of the Planet however, Shockwave was currently hiding from the three Autobots on his tailpipe. He had found cover and had lost the bots for now but they would find him eventually.

Bulkhead: "Give it up Shockwave we know you're here, just come out and we won't hurt you"

Arcee: "If you don't your really going to get it"

Bumble: "Looks like we'll have to do this the hard way, split up and find him but be careful"

Arcee: "You to bee, this time we'll get shockwave"

However as the autobots searched for Shockwave, a groundbridge opened from behind shockwave who turned towards with cautiousness and logic. Out of the portal came Blackout and Hardtop.

Blackout: "Greetings Shockwave, your lift has arrived"

Hardtop: "Better hurry before those fraggin Autobots get here"

Shockwave: "That would be the logical choice right now"

Just after the groundbridge closed the autobots then realised shockwave had escaped, again.

Bulkhead: "Oh frag it, he got away again some how"

Arcee: "Scrap!"

Back on the Predator Shockwave stared in amazement at the sight Galvatron.

Galvatron: "Welcome back Shockwave"

Shockwave: "Lord Megatron" as he bowed his head in respect.

Galvatron: "Call me Galvatron from now on Shockwave, understood"

Shockwave: "Indeed Galvatron sir"

Galvatron: "Come we have much to discuss my loyal Shockwave, this time Cybertron will be ours.

TO BE CONTINUED

**Long first Chapter of The Decepticons Rise Again, all chapters won't be as long as this I hope. **

**The new cons will look like:**

**Sideways: Transformers Cybetron**

**Flamewar: Transformers Prime**

**Blackout: Transformers Live Action Movie**

**Hardtop: Transformers Live Action Movie**

**Cyclonus: (NOT ARMADA) transformers Animated**

**Onslaught: A mixture of G1 and WFC**

**Scalpel: ROTF**

**Diagnostic drones: Beast Machines**

**PLEASE LEAVE YOUR COMMENTS, I NEED TO KNOW WHAT PEOPLE THINK**


	2. Chapter 2

Transformers Prime

The Decepticons Rise Again.

Chapter 2

As the Predator soared over cybetron, still undetected Galvatron entered the medical bay to check up on his trusted lieutenant, Starscream, who was currently In a regeneration cycle. He entered with Flamewar accompanying him.

Galvatron: "And how is the patient doing today doctor?"

Scalpel: "Ah ze patient has made a full recovery, he's just coming out of his regeneration"

As he said, within mere nanoclicks Starscream opened his optics in amazement that Megatron.. Galvatron was back to his old self, he had to know why. Even more than that was why did the bot next to him remind him of Arcee?

Starscream: Lord galvatron, I must ask why did you change your mind on the Decepticon cause.

Galvatron: Well let's just say that Onslaught showed me the error of my ways by reminding me that I've been tormented in the past, that's why I started the Decepticon cause. Therefore I have returned to an Optimus Prime free cybetron where I will reclaim this planet In my name. Of course I will need a second in command to help organise our armies.

Starscream: If you're referring to me my liege then I humbly accept the role as your first lieutenant.

Galvatron: Excellent Starscream, now do you have any questions or things to report before the doctor permits you to leave.

Starscream: Yes first who is that bot standing next to you, she looks a lot like Arcee.

Galvatron: You needn't worry Starscream this is Flamewar, she was built from the same mold as Arcee. However unlike Arcee she is completely devoted the decepticon as long she gets a shot at Arcee.

Flamewar: Then I'll be my own bot type, not someone twinned with a good little autobot.

Starscream: Ah yes, speaking getting a shot at bots, I most enjoy the honour of terminating the treacherous doctor Knock Out.

Galvatron: Very well, when the time comes I will allow you to do whatever you want with Knockout.

Starscream: Thank you master, but how will we destroy our enemy this time.

Galvatron: Well, my second demise at the hands of Bumblebee showed me that the synthetic energon can repair more than just our planet. We now know that we can use the synthetic energon to revive our armies.

Starscream: But didn't they all get destroyed when they became terrocons and got blown to pieces and scattered across space during the space bridge explosion.

Galvatron: True but we have dozens of Vehicon troopers lying in the wreckage of our old ship and the sea of rust. Shockwave is currently duplicating the Synthetic energon needed to revive to them in the laboratory with the duplication process already well under way.

Starscream: He does everything perfectly doesn't he, but what about the autobots my liege.

Galvatron: Well I had Hardtop leave footage of an attack that was recorded on an Autobot cruiser before it passed Junkion. Onslaught and his team killed all 17 autobots on the cruiser and set the cruiser to self-destruct before he took the footage. With optimus prime gone and this footage of more of their kind being destroyed then the morale will be at an all-time low. This will give us the time we need to assemble our army to take Cybertron for ourselves.

Starscream: Oh it feels so good to be back in business as they say.

Galvatron: I'm assigning you to help out with collecting the bodies of the vehicons. Onslaught has a dozen or so Heavy duty tank vehicons at the ready. You will take them and use them to help carry the bodies to the lab as well as help repel autobots should they interfere.

Starscream: I may need a bit more help to carry all of the drones.

Galvatron: Very well take Blackout, Hardtop and Flamewar and bring all of the vechicons back to me.

Starscream: As you wish my liege.

Back at Autobot HQ team prime were a bit annoyed that shockwave had managed to get away. Bulkhead began the conversation while hitting a wall.

Bulkhead: UGGGGGHHHH! How did that one eyed con managed to get away, we were right on top of him.

Bumblee: I don't get it one cycle he was there the next he was gone.

Wheeljack: Fortunately our scanners detected a ground bridge open in the area just before Shockwave disappeared.

Arcee: So perphaps another con bridged him out, it could be starscream.

Wheeljack: Knockout and Smokescreen were on his signature a few cycles ago, if he has a groundbridge he may have gotten.

Just then the doors behind them opened and Knockout and Smokescreen walked in on the conversation.

Ultra Mangus: Anything to report?

Knockout: Sadly no, screamer's location was in the sea of rust at the burial ground of the predacons being held captive by the living predacons. When we went to retrieve him he was gone.

Smokescreen: What makes it even weirder was Darksteel and Skylynx had disappeared altogether and Predaking was lying unconscious under a pile of junk.

Bulkhead: This day just keeps getting weirder and weirder.

Bumblebee: Wait didn't we find a data rod at the location of where Shockwave disappeared.

Arcee: Yes I have it here.

Arcee produced a small cuboid data rod which seemed slightly damaged. She handed it over to wheeljack who examined it more closely.

Wheeljack: By the allspark, I recognise this data rod.

Smokescreen: You do?

Wheeljack: Yeah I last saw it on a Wrecker ship during the war. The ship was called the Smasher and it was being used by a bot called Ironhide.

Bulkhead: But why would he take shockwave and leave this for us.

Arcee: Maybe he didn't, look there's faint traces of damage on it that look quite recent.

Wheeljack: Well the only way to find out what's on it is to use the new systems we put in our make do base.

Ultra Mangus: Yes it was fortunate this old bunker was still working when we left the Nemesis.

Wheeljack: Ok I've got something there's a lot of scrambled data here, the only piece that's available is a video transmission from a couple of solarcycles ago.

Ultra Mangus: Lets see it then.

The autobots gathered around as the video began displaying on a large screen.

_Ironhide: This wrecker ship Smasher here, timeline database being recorded here for documentation. Myself and the members of this crew, Prowl, Hound, Jetfire and all the bots in Stasis pods are looking forwards to getting back to Cybetron. _

_BOOM!_

_Ironhide: What in the spark was that!_

_Prowl: Don't know some sort of plasma blast, our weapons and have been disabled._

_Ironhide: Quick try and get those engines back online and awaken the others from stasis so we can get some extra muscles._

_BOOM!_

_Jetfire: Oh slag it our backup power has been knocked out as well and the stasis pods are shut off, I can't them to work._

_Hound: I'll admit whoever shooting at us has a pretty good aim. _

_Ironhide: Frag it, were like sitting ducks out here!_

_The entire ship was in chaos, electric sparks were flying everywhere, the alarm system was beeping like mad, all the power was out and the ship was adrift in space. As the autobots tried to restore power to the engines with what little they had, all of a sudden the ship began shake violently and then just suddenly remained absolutely still. Then you could hear the sound of the metal creaking at the other side of the ship and all of a sudden the monitors indicated the cargo doors were breached by an unknown._

_Ironhide: Prowl give me a report on intruders!_

_Prowl: I'm reading multiple spark signatures coming from the cargo bay doors sir and they're making their way through the stasis pod chamber._

_Jetfire: By primus, they're offlining all the crew in the pods, it's gone from 30 autobots to us four._

_Ironhide: Wreckers get ready to repel borders._

_All: Roger!_

_The wreckers positioned themselves at defensive positions as the footsteps got louder and louder towards their position until they were right outside the door. Then a high powered cutting beam came through the outer rim of the door. The wreckers raised their blasters ready to fire, the tension was electric. Within a few nanoclicks the door frame was cut right down and the noise had suddenly gone silent. The wreckers raised their blasters slightly in confusion, but then, the door came smashing down and laser fire began filling the room. The wreckers began firing disabling two vehicons but then disaster. Blackout came charging into the cabin straight at jetfire, who tried to fight but was helpless against the armour of blackout. He was about to retreat when Blackout flung his heli-blade straight into Jetfire's spark chamber, killing him instantly. The other's tried just as hard to deal with the invaders but it was no good. Sideways warped around the room, dodging the energon blasts, before stabbing Prowl in the Spark chamber. Hound fired like a mad bot at Flamewar who just kept dodging his energon blasters. With two shots she disabled his blasters, causing him to make a suicide charge, but was quickly dealt with by a head shot from Hardtop. Flamewar then made sure he would stay down by shooting his spark chamber. Ironhide, left with no options ran to the self-destruct unit, but found himself go dead when he noticed a dark purple sword go right through his spark chamber killing him instantly. The video footage was then cut off shortly by sideways removing the data rod from the holder. All there was was a bunch of static before the image cleared to reveal a shocking sight, Onslaught._

_Onslaught: Attention members of Team Prime, this attack you have witnessed is only one of many that has happened since you sent that message. All of these ships were close enough to have heard the signal before we jammed the signal and disabled the grid. It's useless to try and restore it will be too late. For one of your greatest enemies has returned and this time Cybetron will be his!_

As the transmission ended the Autobots were all In shock, they had fought so hard to get cybetron back and now it may have been for nothing. Arcee was the first to speak in a sad and depressed tone.

Arcee: Why does this always happen? We get our home planet restored only for optimus to be gone and now only Decepticons know that our home is restored.

Bulkhead: Who were those cons anyway?

Knockout: I can identify them as Onslaught, Flamewar, Blackout, Hardtop, Sideways, but I don't know who the dark purple one is.

Wheeljack: If it's Onslaught leading them, then we're in big trouble.

Smokescreen: Do you know him.

Ultra Mangus: He and his team of Combaticons faced a lot of Wreckers on Quintessa, he and his Combaticons destroyed dozens of fellow Wreckers before he and his team were supposedly destroyed. We found the bodies of Brawl, Swindle, BlastOff and Vortex but no sign of Onslaught.

Bumblee: Who did he mean when he said "one of our greatest enemies"?

UltraMangus: I'm sure he means only one Con, Megatron.

Team prime all looked at each other in fear and concern, this was really a time they needed Optimus Prime.

_I do believe your team needs you my dear friend._

_Indeed but what can we do my._

_Only time will tell my dear friend, time will tell_

_**So autobots fall and Decepticons rise for now. It will take a miracle to save them, but will there be one or will cybertron belong to the decepticons.**_

_**Please write your reviews.**_


	3. Chapter 3

The Decepticons rise again

Chapter 3

As Team Prime were puzzling over the mysterious twist of events, the disappearance of Starscream, Shockwave and the predacons. Now a video from a recent attack on a fellow autbot's ship had left the bots in a state of low morale at the prospect of never getting their planet back to what it was the Golden Age.

Meanwhile in the wreckage of the Nemesis Starscream and the other cons had managed to find dozens of intact vehicon bodies throughout the ship. While the heavy duty vehicons and blackout were transporting the bodies, Starscream, Flamewar and Hardtop were searching the rest of the ship for anything useful. Starscream headed for the energon storage area, only to find all the cubes apart from six cubes destroyed. Hardtop was searching the armoury where he found the Resonance Blaster in a sealed container as well as a large container of what appeared to be Dark energon and three boxes, containing 20 high power explosives in each, he then placed all the weaponry in a hover crate pod. After this Hardtop headed for the medical bay looking for some other weapons to use, as luck would have it he found Knockouts Energon prod, as well as other pieces of medical and torture equipment including a pair of cortical physic patches. Finally he proceeded to the ship's personal weaponry stash, where he and two extra vehicons drained every single piece of energy from the laser blasters and took all the ammunition from the other guns. Meanwhile Flamewar proceeded to the central database where she used Soundwave's override code to access the main databse, she then proceeded to download every piece of data on to small but powerful data rod. Once all the data had been acquired she returned to the Predator with the rest of the cons. Galvatron and Onslaught meanwhile entered shockwave's new lab where dozens of pods were each being loaded with vehicons.

Galvatron: Shockwave what is your status on Project Revival.

Shockwave: The synthetic energon is ready for transferring to the dead vehicons. We just have to place all the vehicons in the pods.

Galvatron: Excellent work Shockwave. Once the vehicons have been placed in the pods activate the transfer.

As the last of the bodies were placed in the pods, Starscream, Flamewar, Cyclonus, Hardtop, Blackout, Sideways and Soundwave proceeded into the lab as the process was about to begin.

Shockwave: The process is ready to commence master.

Galvatron: Then precede shockwave.

Shockwave immediately pushed the central command button and the whole room lit up with electricity, as the synthetic energon began pouring into the pods. Within two cycles the vechicons suddenly began shaking and vibrating as body parts began regenerating and their sparks began returning to life. Within several cycles the pods were drained of the synthetic energon and the vehicons stumbled out in confusion. Noticing this Galvatron, proceeded towards the troopers to address.

Galvatron: Fellow decepticons I can see you are confused about this turn of events. You were offlined by the autobots but thanks to the miracles of synthetic energon you were revived in all your might. I know you are all angry at the Autobots and I assure you that I your supreme leader, Galvatron will conquer cybertron in the name of the Decepticons and destroy all autobots. Do I have your loyalty?

Vehicons: ALL HAIL LORD GALVATRON.

Back at autobot HQ the bots were setting up defensive systems by utilizing some of the bunker's old weapon systems. Wheeljack was loading the laser blasters and rocket turrets with ammunition, as well as repairing the weapons to keep them in full working order. Ultra Mangus, bulkhead and smokescreen were setting up repulsive shields around the base, as well as reinforced armour plating to the exterior of the base using pieces of armour they managed to salvage from the wreckage of old buildings. However this would not be protective enough so Ultra Mangus sent Arcee, Knockout and Bumblebee to the Nemesis to retrieve more armour plating, as well as any other pieces of equipment that could be vital. So in the halls of the decepticon warship a groundbridge opened and the three entered the deserted ship.

Arcee: Ok knockout you know where the armoury is, so lead the way.

Knockout: Right follow me.

Bumblebee: So how much ammunition do you think survived the crash?

Knockout: All the ship's weaponry was stored in a heavily sealed storage vault, I should imagine that most if not all of the ammo was left undamaged.

Arcee: Well it should be a relief to have some extra firepower.

Suddenly bumblebee stopped with a confused look at the scanner.

Knockout: What's wrong bumblebee.

Bumblebee: I'm not getting any energon signatures at all.

Knockout: Hey someone's raided the armoury, energon vault, ship's arsenal and the medi bay. They've even accessed the main computer database and downloaded all the data and then erased it all.

Arcee: Could it have shockwave or starscream.

Knockout: Well the only ones who could access it was Soundwave. But he was trapped in the shadowzone by the humans.

Bumblebee: Unless he somehow escaped from the Shadowzone.

Arcee: Well we should probably return back and report this to Ultra Mangus.

Knockout: Starscream, Shockwave and now Soundwave, if this keeps up we'll have a whole army on our hands. Who knews what's next Megatron maybe.

All three bots exchanged confused and concerned looks as they proceeded back into the groundbridge returning back to the base with what appeared to be a small invisible drone following them through the portal. As the portal shut another con warped just round the corner.

Sideways: Excellent everything is going according to plan, next phase assault on Autobot HQ. Lord Galvatron will be pleased that Ratbat has infiltrated the base, ha ha ha.

Saying this he warped back to the Predator ship, back to his master.

Back at autobot HQ Wheeljack was going over the communication grid to see where the bugs were but nothing was working. The jamming unit was very well hidden, he was wondering if he could Raf over from earth with Ratchet to help him out. However he could only do that when oxygen units were built to allow organics to breathe on Cybertron. Ultra Mangus was busy going over the inventory with Bulkhead and Smokescreen when the Groundbridge opened with three disappointed bots entering, and one invisible drone sweep through the portal unnoticed. It was displaying what it saw back through live to the Decepticons aboard the predator. They began listening to the autbot conversation.

Ultra mangus: What's going on soldiers, didn't you find anything.

Knockout: Yeah just a massive empty ship that been raided and pillaged.

Ultra Mangus: What?

Bumblebee: The ship had been raided and all weapons and energon cubes were stolen.

Bulkhead: You got be kidding, were barely running on reserve energon powering the base's defensive systems, we need more energon.

Arcee: Well there's no energon on cybertron that we can find, which means what do we do now.

Wheeljack: Why not go to the earth and get some fresh energon, the cons had a huge amount of it that we could use.

UltraMangus: Very well contact Ratchet and tell him what's happening on cybertron and that we will need more energon, a lot of it at that.

Wheeljack: Even if we do get more energon, within twelve hours the whole system will shut down, we need more energon and we need it now.

Smokescreen: Speaking of which I've just found something that could help us out a lot.

Ultra Mangus: What is it soldier?

Smokescreen: I was just going over the records of the bunker and it turns out they have a least several tonnes of raw energon ore in an underground storage unit.

Ultra Mangus: Good work soldier, it would be best for you to go refine the energon ore, we'll need it as soon as possible.

Smokescreen: Only problem with that is the energon refiners are quiet old and may take at least several megacycles to refine.

Ultra Mangus: Very well I suggest you head down and begin refining it right away.

Smokescreen: Yes sir.

Ultra Mangus: Bulkhead, contact ratchet and see if he can't send any energon over as soon as possible.

Bulkhead: Right away sir.

Ultra Mangus: Wheeljack I want you to continue scanning for any signs of cons and alerting us should they surface.

Wheeljack: On it chief.

Ultra Mangus: Knockout, Bumblebee and Arcee, I believe we should consult the defected vehicon troopers on the situation.

Knockout: Don't know if that's a good idea boss bot, they just might decide to rebel and return to the decepticon cause if this gets out of hand.

Arcee: Although if we don't tell them, then they could think we don't trust them and re-join the cons anyway. Plus what about you knockout, wouldn't you join it again.

Knockout: I think if I wanted to re-join I would've done it during the mutiny that screamer pulled on the nemesis. Besides the vehicons are not independent thinkers and if more and more cons appear then they may re-join.

Bumblebee: Even so we are autobots and I know Optimus would tell them even so as it every being has the right of freedom and choice.

Knockout: Well it's your funeral.

Ultra Mangus: So its agreed, Autobots roll out.

Back on the Predator the decepticons were preparing the main part of their new Project Revival.

Galvatron: Do you still have access to the space bridge.

Starscream: Yes lord Galvatron soundwave installed an override unit that will allow us to access it even if the Nemesis was vaporized.

Galvatron: Excellent, Starscream I want you and soundwave to go earth with Shockwave and a battalion of vechicons to get the parts we need for Project Revival.

Starscream: As you wish my liege.

Onslaught: What about the autobots sir?

Galvatron: Set the Predator on a course to the new Autobot HQ. Once there we will unleash our new reborn armada on them and take the base and defeat the autobots.

Onslaught: As you command sir, Hardtop set the Predator on a course with Autobot HQ

Hardtop: With pleasure Onslaught.

**Your fellow autobots are in deep trouble my dear friend.**

**I know isn't there anything we can do Primus.**

**I don't know my dear friend, but good will always win my dear Optimus Prime.**

**SO it was optimus and primus all along who were watching these events expand. With the decepticons rebuilding their armies and a new mysterious project, what will fate have in store for Team Prime. **

**Please leave your Reviews.**

**Follow these links to what you can imagine the characters like**

**Sideways: . **

**Hardtop: . /_ **

**Flamewar:**

**Onslaught: imagefeed/screenshots/TransformersFallofCybertron/transformers_fall_of_cybertron_concept_art_onslaught_ **

**Cyclonus:** ** . /_ **

**Scalpel: . **

**Blackout:**

**Tank Vehicons: . **


End file.
